Letters
by TheKikGeek
Summary: A series of letters Petunia received over the years, mostly from Lily. Petunia didn't hate Lily as much as everyone thinks. One-shot.


Hey! It has been a while since I wrote something, and I had this idea for a while now. It's only a one-shot, so I hope you can take the time to read the whole thing, and maybe leave a small review? Thanks! Now, enjoy!

* * *

Letters

* * *

_August 7, 1971_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_ I would like to start off by thanking you for your desire to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sorry, though, to inform you that Muggles (humans without magical skills) are not allowed entrance on to the school grounds. Your sister, Lillian, though a Muggle like yourself, actually does posse these skills sets, and therefore, is allowed to make the decision as to if she would like to attend. I hope you can support your sister in her decision and again, would like to address my sincerest apologies._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Headmaster

* * *

_September 28, 1971_

_Petunia,_

_ Oh, Tuney! Everything is just like how Sev said it would be. It's a giant castle and the stairs keep moving places and the pictures are alive! They split Me and Sev up into different houses, though. We don't have all the same classes. He's in Slytherin and I'm in Gryffindor._

_ I met new people here. They all grew up with magic like Sev. It makes me scared that they might not want me here anymore._

_ I learned to fly today. We rode on broomsticks and it was so cool! There is a game everyone plays, kind of like football in the air. A couple kids played it while we were learning how to fly and it looks like fun!_

_ Well, I have to finish my homework now. You can just write me back and send it with the owl, okay?_

_To my favorite sister (yes, I know you are my only sister),_

_Lily_

* * *

_November 21, 1971_

_Petunia,_

_I need your help. I made a new friend. His name is James. He doesn't like Sev very much. Sev doesn't like James. They are both my friends, but they are both mean to each other. Oh, Tuney! What do I do? Sev says I can't be friends with James, but I want to be friends. What should I do?_

_ My roommates Alice and Marlene tell me I shouldn't be friends with any of them because boys are gross. I said not all boys are gross, but they said they have cooties and I might turn into a boy if get too close to them. That's not right, is it? I can't turn into a boy, can I? My teacher can turn into a cat, though … I don't think all boys are gross. James isn't gross._

_Help me, Tuney._

_To my favorite sister (:D),_

_Lily_

* * *

_February 15, 1972_

_Petunia, _

_I'm sad, Tuney. Yesterday, James gave me a flower and I was really happy. Sev got mad at me and said I have to throw away my flower. I said no, so he stole my flower! James got mad and hurt him. I said James isn't my friend anymore and he got mad and hurt Sev more! My friends can't hurt each other. Then this morning, James and his friends played a joke on Sev, but it wasn't funny. People were laughing, but it wasn't funny._

_Why are people mean?_

_To my favorite sister, _

_Lily_

* * *

_September 7, 1972_

_Petunia, _

_Hey Tuney! It is really cool that I'm not the little kid any more. The other day, I helped a first year to class! Maybe one day, I can be Head Girl. I checked. There has never been a Muggleborn Head Girl before. Muggleborns are Muggles who have magic. There are only two other Muggleborns at school._

_ Potter pulled another prank on Sev yesterday. Potter gets mad when I yell at him and I get mad when he hurts my friend. I can't believe I used to be his friend. Marlene says I shouldn't be Sev's friend anymore. She says he smells and I'm mad at her. Sev is nice, but she thinks he is weird. How can I make them friends?_

_To my favorite sister (haha),_

_Lily_

* * *

_October 17, 1973_

_Petunia, _

_I love being a third year. You know why? One word. Hogsmade. It is like ten of Diagon Allies! You ride horseless carriages down into this villiage that looks like it should be on a greeting card. The people here are so weird but really nice, too! There is this place called the Three Broomsticks and it sells this drink called Butterbeer. Don't worry. It's not really beer. It's like root beer and cream soda mixed together, but really warm! And you remember the candies I got for you last year? There is a whole candy store filled with so much more! There is this new candy called "Chocolate Frogs." The store owner said it's just an enchantment, not a real frog, so I bought one for you to try. You're supposed collect the cards._

_ I guess the real reason I'm writing to you is because something weird happened. In the morning, I went with Alice, Marlene and Mary from Ravenclaw. After lunch, I went with Sev. We had fun, but then people started saying we were dating. I tried to say we were just friends, but then Sev got mad and walked away. I don't know if he was mad at the older students or is he mad at … me?_

_ Tuney, I need you. Please write back._

_To my favorite sister,_

_Lily_

* * *

_March 30, 1975_

_ … Mudblood …_

_ That is supposedly the worst thing you can call someone. Mudblood. It means you have dirty blood. Not Pure Blood. It is a name for Muggleborns. Well, someone called me that today. I didn't get upset, though, because I didn't know what it meant. I was walking from breakfast to Potions class and I passed an older student named Malfoy. He stepped in front of me, knocked my book out of my hand and said, "Get out of my way, Mudblood!" I swear, you could hear a quill drop in the hallway._

_ I was standing next to Severus when he said that. He said nothing. He didn't even look at me. It was James Potter of all people that did something. Granted, he didn't do very much. He marched up to Malfoy and demanded an apology. Malfoy and his friends just laughed and walked away. Potter then walked over to me and apologized in Malfoy's place before heading to class._

_ Later, I asked Marlene what was a Mudblood. She told me. Apparently, there are some people who believe in clean blood. They are old families that marry into each other to make sure it is a clean line. The Malfoy family is one of those lines and he obvious thinks that way. Strange enough, The Potter family is another "pure" family, but James doesn't feel that way. No, he defended me._

_ What is really bugging me is, if everyone knew "Mudblood" was an insult, why didn't Severus defend me? Why did Potter have to?_

_ Look, I know you don't like the owls that bring you letters, but if you could please respond, it would mean a lot to me._

_To my favorite sister,_

_Lily_

* * *

_November 3, 1975_

_Petunia,_

_ Potter keeps asking me out, and I think I like it. The problem is, he and Severus still don't get along. Okay, that was an under exaggeration! They _hate_ each other! I say 'no' for my friend's sake, but Severus is starting to get on my nerves. I can like a guy if I want to, can't I? I don't have to get my guy approved by my friends, do I? The thing is, all my friends approve of James except for Sev. So I pretend I don't like James for Sev's sake, but it's getting really hard. James asks me out about every other day. Severus says James only asks me out because he only likes to hear himself talk and he says James is arrogant. James still pulls pranks of Severus, so I get mad at James, but I can tell James is sincere when he asks me. Help me please!_

_To my favorite sister,_

_Lily_

* * *

_April 14, 1976_

_Petunia,_

_ He did it. Severus has finally did the one thing that could ever make me lose him as a friend. He called me a Mudblood. You remember what that is, right? Possibly the biggest insult one can give in my world. I have been working really hard these past few months on my exams. These tests are really important because they help determine what job you get after school. Well, I just finished one of the exams and as I am relaxing along the lake with a few of my friends, I hear James and Severus start fighting. I go to stop them and Sev goes and does it. He calls me a Mudblood. And when Potter tries to stick up for me, I completely yell at him. He also didn't pick the best time to ask me out. ( I think I said I would prefer the Giant Squid that lives in the lake.) It's just frusterating! Why? Why would he ask me out then? It almost is like what Sev kept telling me. Potter only wants to date me to bug Severus. _

_ But now, Severus isn't my friend now. When I tried to help him, he insulted me in front of the entire school. A friend wouldn't do that._

_ Help me. What should I do? Should I forgive him? He keeps begging me, but how can I? Please help me._

_To my favorite, and only, sister,_

_Lily_

* * *

_November 16, 1976_

_Petunia,_

_ How are you doing? Have fun with your new boyfriend? Vermon, was it?_

_ There wasn't actually anything to report. I just felt like I need to write you._

_ Actually, there was something I wanted to talk about. It's Potter. Last year's … insistent at the lake had no effect on him. Here I am. I've just lost one of my oldest and best friend, and then he acts like nothing happened. He keeps asking me out, but doesn't care I am hurting. Well, at least I know he never asked me out to make Severus jealous. But now I feel like he only asks me out as a joke. How do I stop him, Tuny? _

_To my favorite sister,_

_Lily_

* * *

_Feburary 20, 1977_

_Petunia,_

_I think I finally got through to James. But now that I did, I'm not sure i like it. I kind of blew up at him. He made this huge show to ask me out for Valentines Day. Got all my friends involved, had little first years interrupting my class just to bring me flowers. At dinner, he had the cooks make my favorite meals. It was actually sweet. But when he asked if I'd be his Valentine, I don't know, I couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't sincere. Does that make sense? What if this _was _a joke? What if he _was _doing this to bug Severus? So I said no._

_Okay, I more like screamed at him. I told him he needed to grow up. I told him to leave me alone. I said we would never be anything more than friends. I may have added a few more curse words._

_He said okay._

_It has been about a week since I said it. He has given me what I asked for. He has been nothing but ... pleasant to me. And I hate it. Petunia, what can I do? How can I make this right. What have I done?_

_To my favorite sister,_

_Lily_

* * *

_September 30, 1977_

_Petunia,_

_Being Head Girl is amazing. Absolutely amazing. And you won't guess who is Head Boy! Alright, you probably will. It's the only guy I talk about to you. James Potter is my Head Boy. Well, not my Head Boy. The school's Head Boy. James doesn't belong to me._

_My goodness, how I ramble ..._

_... But the summer had been good to him ..._

_See, since we are both Heads, we have to share a dormitory, and , well, we kind of share a bathroom and I might have "accidentally" walked in on him after he got out of the shower. Oh, I know the look you are giving me! Relax, he had a towel on._

_Shame, really._

_Anyways, I love being Head Girl. I have more authority and the teachers, as well as the students, treat me better. And I get to do my rounds with James._

_I don't know why I am doing this to myself. Who am I kidding? I had my chance with James and I blew it. And he promised to never ask me out again. I am just hurting myself by thinking he still cares for me. I'm just going to be an old, crazy, cat lady for the rest of my life. _

_Now, I'm really depressed. How can I get him back?_

_To my sista from the same mista,_

_Lily_

* * *

_December 8, 1977_

_Petunia,_

_Guess what I have? A boyfriend! Ah, I'm blushing so much right now. And yes, it's James! I am James Potter's girlfriend!_

_I am so happy, Petunia. So, so happy!_

_So, let me tell you how it happened, because the last time we talked, we were discussing how I am to be a crazy cat lady for the rest of my life._

_Well, apparently our friends were sick and tired of our pleasantries. So, one night, James and I were doing our rounds and we heard a commotion in a classroom. We went to investigate the noise, but when we walked in, there wasn't anyone there. We then turned around ... And there wasn't a door! We were stuck and no way out!_

_We tried different spells to get out, but nothing worked so we gave up and just waited for someone to find us. We were there for about twenty minutes, making small talk, before a letter appeared. It said the only way out was to talk about our relationship. It was really awkward, at first. We just said we are friends, and that we enjoy being friends. I was lying. I wanted more, but I couldn't tell James._

_We got a second letter, telling us to cut the crap. It said that we both liked each other. James said it was true, but he loved being friends and didn't want to lose that or break his promise._

_The promise he made about not being more than friends last Valentines._

_I couldn't help it. I kind of jumped him._

_What? I am just a normal,hormonal teenager!_

_When we kissed, the door opened up and all our friends were there, cheering us on. Ruined the moment a little bit, but then James said he won't ask me out because he made a promise. But he asked if I could ask him out._

_Weird, right? But I thought it was still sweet._

_Ah, Tuney. Why didn't I ask him out sooner?_

_To my favorite sister,_

_Lily_

* * *

_March 10, 1978_

_To Miss Evans,_

_It is with great sympathy that we inform you of this, but on March 9, at 10:43 P.M., your parents, Diana and Richard Evans, past away do to the Killing Curse, Avada Kadava._

_For the sake of security, your parents death has been reported as carbon monoxide poisoning._

_We hope you will understand, and, again, we apologize._

_Ministry of Magic_

* * *

_March 15, 1978_

_Petunia,_

_I know that I am probably the last person you want to hear from right now. I know. I understand. I would hate me, if I were you. I know I hate me. It's all my fault they are gone, and I know that._

_I just ask that you can forgive me._

_And I can understand if you can't._

_But I hope and pray you will._

_I love you with all my heart. I want you to know that._

_Will you ever forgive me?_

_To my favorite sister,_

_Lily_

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_You are hereby invited to participate and celebrate in the Hogwarts graduating class of 1978._

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_Head Boy: James Potter_

_Head Girl: Lily Evans_

_The ceremony is to be held June 12, 1978 at 7 PM in the Hogwarts Great Hall. Refreshments will be held afterwards._

_You may pick up your student after 9PM._

_If you, or any of your family members, are muggle born, please contact Headmistress McGonagall, and she will be able to provide transportation._

_Every wish you join us in setting a new chapter for our students._

* * *

_July 8, 1978_

_Mrs. Dursley,_

_Congratulations on your marriage. Hello. You may not know who I am, or care, actually, but I would like to introduce myself. My name is James Potter. I am dating your sister, Lily._

_Honestly, I thought this would be a lot easier, but it feels weird saying what I am about to say to you in a letter, rather than face to face._

_I love your sister. She is my life and my world and I would be lost witout her. Her happiness is my one life mission. Right now, what would make her happy would be if you listen and approve of what I have to say. Lily wants you two to make up. She wants to have her sister in her life, as our world is in the middle of a war. She wants to know her family is safe. Her arms are opened and she leaves the choice to you._

_She actually does not know I am writing to you right now. So I want to take this opportunity to ask you something, from me, not Lily. I was hoping you would let me ask for her hand in marriage. I would make her happy and safe. I need her as much as she needs you. I love Lily and she loves you. Please let me show my love for her._

_Earnestly awaiting your response, _

_Your "future" brother - in -law,_

_James Potter_

* * *

**_Lillian Maria Evans _**_and_

**_James Harold Potter_**

_Request the Pleasure of your Company_

_At the Celebration of their Union_

_Friday, December Twenty Ninth,_

_One Thousand Nine Hundred Seventy Eight_

_Five in the evening_

_At the home of Jacob and Elizabeth Potter_

* * *

_February 21, 1980_

_Petunia,_

_Well, I sure haven't done this in a while. Well, there is something I should tell you, I guess. My husband thought I should tell you face to face, but honestly, I don't if I can._

_I'm sorry. This letter is suppose to be exciting and full of good news! Well, here we go._

_I'm pregnant! Can you believe it?_

_I love you, Petunia. I really do. And I want you in my life. I want our kids to love and care for each other, like we once did. All those years ago._

_Please, Petunia. Please, will you be in my life once more?_

_To my sister who always held my love, no matter what,_

_Lily Potter_

* * *

_October 31, 1981_

_Petunia Dursley,_

_I am deeply grieved to tell you that, earlier this evening, you sister and brother-in-law, Lily and James Potter, were murdered in their home, trying to protect their son, Harry. Their death did not go unnoticed, though. Tonight, when you sister gave her life to protect her son, she was able to do one final bit of magic that appeared to have killed her murderer, the man responsible for not only the war in the magic world, but also the death of your parents._

_I understand this is a shock, and I hope you can accept the information I am telling you._

_Lily may have died, but she gave her life for her son. And now, as his only living relative, he turns to you. He needs you to keep him safe. His is only safe if he stays with his blood. That is the magic Lily performed. Just before she died, she wanted what everyone knew she wanted. Her family to be kept together._

_I ask that you take Harry in as your son. Care for him, as if Lily were to care for him. Love him like Lily loved him. This is her final wish, and I ask that you respect it._

_I am only an owl away, _

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

* * *

Petunia hastily wiped the tears away as she closed the letter she read once again. Careful not to disturb her husband in bed, she placed all her letters back in the shoe box she kept under her bed for quick, easy access.

She rolled out of bed and walked out of her room. Down the hall, past her son, Dursely's snoring door, she opened up the door to the smallest room in the house. She looked around, until her eyes fell on her four year old nephew. She crept up to him slowly and kneeled next to him.

He laid, sound asleep. She wiped his hair out of his face, and couldn't help think how much he looked like the picture of his father in the wedding invitation card. She numbly rubbed his lightning scar he got that terrible night Lily died.

Lily.

Petunia couldn't stop the tears falling from her cheek, nor did she want to. She let then fall as she picked up her sister's sleeping boy in her arms.

"I miss you, Lily." She whispered into Harry's hair.

"Happy Birthday, Lily."

* * *

Ah! It's done! What did y'all think of it? I have to say, I wrote this entire thing from my iPad so I really hopetheorir isn't any stupid autocorrect mistakes in here. I read through it a few times and I think I got them all.

I enjoyed writing this. The last part made me tear up a but that is because I am a huge Lily Evans fan, and I hate to write/ read about her dieing.

My hope was that Petunia kept all the letters Lily sent her over the years, whether she admits it or not, and missed her friendship with Lily just as much as Lily missed it with Petunia. I hope that y'all got that Tuney was rereading the letters on Lily's birthday in private, since Vermon doesn't like Lily or magic.

Well, yeah... Okay...

Review please!

TheKikGeek


End file.
